The present invention relates to a combination musical score rack and case and, more particularly, to such a combination with the rack swingably affixed to and forming a portion of the case.
Both amateur and professional performing musicians often spend intensive, extraordinary amounts of time practicing their instruments. For such musicians, repetition is the mother of study. Accordingly, these artisans may take their musical scores and instruments to and from work and school, to weekend retreats, along on vacations, or to a great many other places where they may have time for practicing their chosen art.